


Snare and Deadfall

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, gay threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Why fight, when you can just sneak off and have a filthy threesome? Or, that scene in the first X-men goes differently.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Victor Creed/Charles Xavier, Victor Creed/Erik Lehnsherr, Victor Creed/Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Threes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snare and Deadfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



"Come out where I can see you, Charles."  
Charles answers through Sabertooth's lips, low and hushed:  
"Why don't you join me somewhere they can't watch us fuck?"  
And - oh. That's different. He and Charles have had an extreme mess of an on-and-off relationship for years, due to conflicting worldviews and his own unabashed promiscuity, but every now and then, they do end up in bed together (or an elevator, or a handicapped bathroom stall, or a roof, or breaking into an undercover black ops van doing god knows what parked in New York). The last time they had done this Charles had sucked him to completion, riding the waves of secondhand pleasure from his mind until both were satisfied. But this - this is new and he finds himself wondering what it would be like - with Creed playing the role of a giant, living, clawed sex toy between them.  
"You made a show of strength, Erik, now we can leave."  
"Two conditions", Erik's voice is quieter but no less commanding. "No raping my gun for hire."  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I was quite surprised by his attraction to you actually, but quite delighted to take advantage."  
"And no taking over my mind."  
"Have I ever betrayed you on that account?"  
"I suppose not."  
  
Their rendezvous is in a middle range little hotel they have used in the past - nothing fancy, but clean enough and discreet and wheelchair accessible.  
Charles uses Victor's claws to rip away Erik's clothes, his huge paws to push him back on the bed, bends a blonde-furred head down to scent Erik's cock.  
"I never realized quite how good you would smell to someone with enhanced senses", whispers Charles in Victor's voice and takes Erik's cock all the way into his mouth - mostly soft, still, but a gulping throat and licking tongue shall soon take care of that.  
A huge hot hand, claws retracted, craddles his balls infinitely gently, stroking and rolling before rubbing at his rim, never once breeching it, a teasing, infuriating caress to couple with the loving attention paid to his shaft.  
"This is quite an interesting perspective", whispers Charles, and Magneto is suddenly aware of him looming over his head, sitting at the head of the bed. "And I can do this," and he kisses Magneto on the lips. A sloppy, hungry makeout session that has Charles licking Erik's lips like they are a particularly delicious treat and moaning when his own are sucked in return. Victor, apparently getting an echo of this, sending a delectable vibration through it, moans around Erik's cock, swallows deeper, no teeth, no gag reflex, just tongue and lips throat and heat and suction.  
One of them breaks the kiss and Erik looks around, overwhelmed, watching Victor suck his cock hungrily, watching Charles watch Victor suck Erik's cock in apparent rapture.  
Victor pulls off with a wet pop, black eyes staring up at them with an almost frightening arousal.  
"Can I hurt ya, boss? Just a bit", he begs. Erik knows the difference by the grammar and accent and the sharp contrast between the sadistic desire and the utter submission in the begging makes something tender clench in Erik's chest and something dark curl with pleasure in his belly.  
"Very well, but no too much. I am both elderly and your boss." And Erik knows he shouldn't allow Victor Creed this kind of concession, but he has a weakness for the feral, for his raw power and taciturn submission and simple unconventional beauty.  
  
A claw, razor sharp, pops out to touch the tip of his cock, gentle enough to caress the sensitive skin before breaking it, the tiniest little pinprick that has him honestly more excited than hurting. Blood wells fast, and Victor immediately captures his cock in his mouth, moaning with rapture as he sucks. The same sensation is echoed on Charles's face, looming above Erik, and Erik, who never particularly cared for being hurt, thinks he might grow to grow to love this, even without the feeling of the rough tongue playing with his cock.  
"Oh" says Charles, when the overwhelmed look on his face fades "I never knew you can pretty much come just from sucking blood if you have such a kink."  
"Would you please fuck Erik, Viktor? I would like to feel your cock inside him."  
Creed's stare is downright evil - but it's also pure lust.  
"My pleasure, Chucky Doll. Sure he's up to it, though?"  
"Just fuck me, Victor", says Erik impatiently. Victor's belt and fly undo themselves, letting his pants drop to reveal no underwear, shaggy blonde pubes and massive hard cock.  
"Quite the equipment, isn't it?", comments Charles conversationally from over Erik's head, like he isn't projecting his lust all over the room by now. Erik can hear it, muffled by shields but clear enough: I want to fuck you. I want to suck you. I want to rim you. And I want to fuck him.  
Erik kneels facing the headboard, straddling Charles, leaning forward with his huge cock in Charles's face, and he hasn't done this for years and is pretty sure some bony bits will be killing him tomorrow, knees or spine maybe, but he is also sure that he wants it and that this will be worth it. And it is. The skilled mouth is the same that he remembers, teasing the head of his cock with delicate lick before taking him deep. And Victor - Victor's rough, large tongue licks along his crack, between cheeks spead by Charles's hands, before focusing on his anus, opening it up with insistent little licks. Rough beard, rough tongue, gentle motions as he opens up Erik to be fucked, teasing, playing, lapping at him before thrusting in, deeper and deeper ans sweeter on each pass. He's pretty sure he would be coming, had he not made the resolution not to, not until he got to a cock in his ass. And - oh, that's not a cock, but that's a finger, two fingers, that Charles is thrusting into him, rough motion and slippery lube, and Victor licks Charles's knuckles before driving his tongue into Erik again.  
"More, please, Charles, fuck, fist me, wreck me", he begs, because there is a place for dignity but this isn't it, and anyway, he knows he is just as magnificent as a pleading whore as he is as anything else.  
Charles agrees, hums lightly around his cock before slicking another finger, sliding it into Erik steady and comfortable, neither fast nor slow, scissoring the digits to spread Erik open.  
"God, yes, Charles, kurwa, kurwa, tak," he is almost coming, so close he isn't even aware of what language he is speaking in.  
Charles reaches into his mind to rein him in, orders "Don't come, Erik", a command he is unable to disobey, grips the base of his balls in a firm but gentle hand, pulls off his cock to lick just the tip.  
And another finger slides into him, another bit of pleasure to compound the overwhelming sensation, another bit of pain as he is roughly prepared.  
And then, finally, Charles pulls out his fingers, leaving him empty and open for Victor to thrust into him, one long, steady thrusts, filling him more than he ever wanted, perfectly too much. And, before he can even adjust to the penetration, the length, the girth, the force, he can feel Victor's claws on his hip, Victor's massive paw on his throat, gentle for once, Charles swallowing down his cock even as he grips the base to prevent Erik coming then and there.  
And from then it's nothing but a tempest of sensation, exquisite pain and violent pleasure, Victor's powerful thrusts and Charles's skilled mouth.  
"Choke him, Victor", echoes through his mind, and he cannot even think of protesting before Victor's hand closes on his throat, careful not to cut him with claws.  
And then, a single word of command: "Come".  
And he's coming, Charles's power mingling their sensation together - the slick suction on his own cock and the burn in his lungs and the stretch in his ass, the tightening of his body around Victor's cock.  
"Perfection", he manages, once he can piece the word together, fucked, sore, blissed out.  
Victor picks him up, lying him down beside Charles, licks at the miniscule scratches on his collarbone to clean them of blood.  
"Yeah, boss. Yer perfect."  
"Perfect, Erik", echoes Charles's gentle voice in his head.


End file.
